¿Jugamos a que nos casábamos?
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: -¿Y a qué quieres jugar? -bueno yo... Es que yo... yo quiero jugar a que nos casábamos... Shadow x Vio
**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda Four Sword not is mine Q.Q**

 **¿Jugamos a que nos casamos?**

Sus iris hielo reflejaban alegría pura, mientras veía con detenimiento y pura emoción el reloj de pared en forma de casa, que se encontraba colgado en la sala de estar. Tal parecía que el tiempo avanzaba lento a propósito, hasta había ido varias veces con su madre a decirle que el reloj estaba descompuesto. _"Shadow llegara pronto Vio, se paciente",_ era lo que le contestaba la madre con voz dulce a su pequeño de 6 años de edad.

 **-¡Ya quiero que llegue Shadow-chan!** -Grito con tristeza el pequeño rubio asiendo un tierno puchero aun viendo fijamente el reloj de su casa, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas laterales de su sudadera violeta.

Desde que ambos pequeños se conocieron en aquel parque cerca de la casa del peli morado se habían vuelto mejores amigos, hasta el grado de que todos los días, después de sus clases de piano, el pequeño peli morado iba a la casa del rubio a jugar un rato.

 **-¡Mami, el reloj está descompuesto!** -Pronuncio Vio dirigiendo su vista hielo cristalizada a su madre, no faltaba mucho para que el pequeño rompiera en llanto

 **-Se paciente Vio, pronto llegara** -Pronuncio una mujer de cabellera rubio cenizo e iris azules semejantes a los de su hijo, sirviendo en un vaso de plástico con calcomanías de libros un poco de leche- Ven y bebe tu leche

El pequeño solo corrió al lado de su madre, la cual le entrego en sus manos el pequeño vaso de plástico semi lleno de leche. Vio solo la bebió con cierta rapidez causando varias risitas de parte de su madre, era difícil de creer que aquel pequeño rubio que odiaba la leche era el mismo que estaba frente a ella.

 **-Con calma Vio, no querrás ahogarte** -Le dijo su madre tomando un pañuelo para limpiar el pequeño bigote de leche que tenía su pequeño

 **-Mami, ¿Sabes porque me gusta mucho la leche lon lon?** -Pregunto el pequeño con tono inocente captando la completa atención de su progenitora- **Es porque es la favorita de Shadow-chan, y si a él le gusta a mi también**

Su madre solo sonrió con dulzura antes de acariciar la cabeza de su hijo y tomar el vaso vacío de sus manos para dejarlo sobre el mostrador de la cocina. El sonido agudo del timbre se hiso presente inundando los oídos de los dos rubios, una sonrisa amplia llena de alegría se formó en el rostro del pequeño rubio mientras salía corriendo a la puerta principal seguido de su madre.

 **-¡Es Shadow!, ¡Ya llego mami!, ¡Ábrele mami, rápido!, ¡Ya llego Shadow!** -Le gritaba Vio a su madre suplicándole con la mirada que abriera ya la puerta.

Su madre solo dejo escapar una risita ante la actitud de su pequeño, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado desde que su padre le había regalado aquel libro de naturaleza, y eso que el pequeño peli morado venia todos los días.

Abrió la puerta revelando a un joven adulto de aproximadamente diecisiete años de edad, cabellos negros como el abismo e iris rojizos como la sangre, su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta negra de cuera, una playera gris de manga corta pegada al cuerpo, lo cual permitía apreciar su bien construido cuerpo, unos jeans algo gastados, y tenis de bota de color negro, se encontraba sujetando con suavidad la mano de un pequeño de aproximadamente siete años de edad, su cabellera era de una tonalidad de morado oscuro, y sus orbes eran semejantes a un par de rubís de sangre, su vestimenta era un suerte con capucha sin cierre de color negro, unos jeans oscuros y tenis semejantes a los de su hermano mayor, en su mano libre traía una bolsa de regalo de tamaño considerable. La mujer solo les dedico una sonrisa cariñosa asiéndose a un lado invitándolos a pasar, lo cual Shadow no dudo en aceptar adentrándose a la casa como si fuera la suya.

 **-¡Shadow-chan! -** Grito Vio con alegría lanzándose a su querido amigo en un abrazo de oso, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al piso con el pequeño rubio encima suyo, y la bolsa saliera volando por los aires.

 **-¡Vi!** -Pronuncio Shadow igual de emocionado correspondiendo el tierno abrazo aun estando en el suelo- **¡Mira lo que te traje!** -Con cuidado rompió el abrazo para recoger la bolsa de regalo y dárselo al pequeño rubio, el cual la recibió con gusto, dándole otro abrazo a su amigo como forma de agradecimiento.

 **-¿Qué es?** -Pregunto el pequeño Vio viendo con curiosidad la bolsa de regalo de tonalidades violetas con adornos blancos

 **-Ábrelo y lo veras** -Contesto Shadow observando ansioso que su amigo abriera el regalo

El pequeño rubio asintió antes de empezar a abrir el regalo con cierta desesperación y emoción. Al abrirlo por fin, sus ojos hielos se iluminaron como si estos fueran miles de estrellas en una noche oscura. Con cuidado Vio tomo el contenido de la bolsa sacándolo de esta, revelando a un pequeño peluche semejante a su amigo, el cual sostenía entre sus brazos un libro de grueso considerable lleno de varias historias de fantasía.

 **-¡Eres el mejor Shadow-chan!, ¡Muchas gracias!** -Grito emocionado el pequeño rubio antes de depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de su amigo, el cual solo dejo escapar una risita victoriosa al ver su misión cumplida, con una leve sombra rosada adornando las mejillas de ambos pequeños.

 **-Cariño, ¿porque no van a jugar a tu habitación?** -Pronuncio su madre con una sonrisa mientras le servía una taza de café al hermano mayor del peli morado.

El rubio solo asintió tomando de la mano a su amigo, mientras con la otra sujetaba el libro y el peluche para ir corriendo a su habitación que se encontraba en la segunda planta. Al llegar, el rubio abrió la puerta revelando una habitación sencilla de tonalidades violetas con una gran ventana cubierta de finas cortinas blancas para permitir que entrara la luz del sol, en el medio se encontraba una alfombra crema con varios juguetes sobre esta, un librero pequeño repleto de libros con una pecera rectangular encima de este, en donde se encontraba nadando contento un pez ángel, y una cama individual en la esquina derecha de la habitación, cubierta por una manta de una tonalidad oscura de morado con adornos dorados en los bordes.

 **-¿Y a qué quieres jugar Vio-kun?** -Pronuncio Shadow con una sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando levemente sus colmillos, mientras tomaba asiento en la alfombra

 **-bueno yo...** -Una leve sombra rosada apareció en las mejillas del rubio mientras este veía el piso de su habitación buscando las palabras adecuadas.

 **-¿Qué pasa Vio-kun?** -Pregunto con cierta preocupación Shadow ante la actitud de su amigo

 **-Es que yo... yo quiero jugar a que nos casamos** -Pronuncio con rapidez y en voz baja el pequeño rubio, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza aun con la cabeza gacha para no ver la reacción de su amigo

 **-¿A que nos casamos?** -Volvió a repetir Shadow ladeando la cabeza a un lado denotando curiosidad pura, ¿de dónde su pequeño rubio había sacado ese juego?- **¿Otra vez estabas viendo la televisión con tu mamá?**

 **-No, es solo que ayer mientras buscaba un nuevo escondite en la escuela, vi en el parque que dos personas se casaban, y pues... quería saber cómo se siente unir tu vida con la vida de la persona a la que quieres** -Contesto Vio en voz baja con su mirada hielo en el piso, empezando a jugar con sus dedos índices mientras su rubor aumentaba su tonalidad- **pero si no quieres podemos jugar a otra cosa Shadow-chan**

El peli morado se quedó unos segundos viendo a su amigo sin expresión alguna antes de soltar un suspiro exhausto, por más que lo deseara no podía decirle que no al pequeño rubio, lamentablemente si Vio le dijera que usara un vestido lo haría, la razón era simple, odiaba con toda el alma verlo triste- **Esta bien, vamos a jugar a que nos casamos**

El rostro del rubio se ilumino por completo al escuchar aquellas palabras, ocasionando que una gran y bella sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro aun con aquel rubor presente; _"Condenadamente tierno",_ fue lo que pensó el peli morado al verlo, ocasionando que volteara a ver a otro lado para ocultar el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

 **-pero... ¿Cómo se juega Vi?** -Pregunto Shadow volviéndolo a ver

 **-Eso es muy fácil Shadow-chan, pero primero tenemos que vestirnos para la ocasión** -Pronuncio el rubio sencillamente antes de salir corriendo a la habitación de sus padres, dejando a un muy confundido Shadow en su habitación.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el pequeño de vestimentas violetas volviera a su habitación. En sus manos se encontraba sosteniendo un saco negro, un vestido blanco, una chistera _(_ _ **N/A:**_ _Es un sombrero negro con copa alta)_ , que se encontraba en su cabeza, y un ramo de rosas blancas artificiales. Los dejo descansar sobre la alfombra antes de tomar asiento al frente de su amigo, el cual rezaba internamente a Din de que no lo le dijera que usara aquel vestido.

 **-Toma Shadow-chan** -Pronuncio el rubio entregándole el saco negro junto con la chistera a Shadow, el cual suspiro de alivio.

Ambos pequeños empezaron a vestirse con la ropa asignada a cada uno, teniendo algunos problemas por lo grande de esta. Shadow se encontraba luchando con el sombrero, el cual le cubría los ojos a causa de lo grande de este cada vez que lo soltaba, y Vio tenía que sujetar ambos lados del vestido para no pisarlo y poder caminar, sin mencionar que cada cierto tiempo tenía que acomodarse de nuevo los tirantes del vestido.

Ambos pequeños se colocaron al frente del pequeño pez ángel, el cual sería el padre que los uniría en santo matrimonio. Vio sostenía entre sus manos el ramo de rosas junto con el vestido mientras veía a Shadow con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el cual solo sujetaba con ambas manos el sombrero para que este no le obstruyera la vista, con un rubor algo notorio en sus mejillas al igual que su pequeño amigo rubio.

 **-Ahora tenemos que decir unas palabras** -Pronuncio sencillamente el rubio soltando su vestido para tomar las manos, con ligeras garras, de su amigo- **Yo, Violet Akira, acepto a Shadow Fuzen como mi esposo, prometo amarlo y cuidarlo, y darle muchos videojuegos para que juegue todas las noches**

 **-Yo, Shadow Fuzen, acepto a Violet Akira como mi esposo... ¿o esposa?, prometo amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, para que me de muchos videojuegos, y yo le daré muchos chocolates, y también para tener una gran familia con él, quiero mínimo 30 hijos**

 **-¡Sí!** -Chillo emocionado Vio agradando su sonrisa- **¡Se los pediremos a la cigüeña, y que se parezcan a los dos!**

Shadow solo asintió con una sonrisa antes de quitarse su sombrero y dejarlo en el piso, del interior de su ropa saco una cadena con un anillo en medio de esta, se lo quito con rapidez y se lo puso a Vio en el cuello.

 **-Con este collar todos sabrán que yo soy tu esposo** -Pronuncio con seguridad Shadow agradando su sonrisa, causando que el rubor del pequeño rubio aumentara considerablemente.

 **-Shadow-chan...** -Murmuro Vio observando como su amigo volvía a ponerse el sombrero

 **-Ahora... ¿Cómo terminamos el juego?** -Pregunto Shadow ladeando levemente la cabeza

 **-Eso es lo más fácil Shadow-chan** -Pronuncio Vio mientras con su dedo índice tocaba sus labios- **Con un beso de amor verdadero**

 **-¡¿Qué?!** -Grito Shadow ocasionando que soltara el sombrero justo a tiempo para cubrir su rostro rojizo- **Pero Vio-kun, eso solo lo hacen los mayores, nosotros no pode...**

 **-¡Tu no me quieres!** -Grito el pequeño rubio rompiendo en llanto interrumpiendo a su amigo- **¡¿Amas a otro más, verdad?!** -El peli morado solo parpadeo un par de veces quitándose la chistera viendo las gruesas lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas teñidas de rojo del rubio- **¡Entonces me iré con Vaati, o con cualquiera que no seas tú ya que...!**

El rubio no pudo terminar la frase ya que el peli morado junto sus labios con los de el para hacerlo callar. El beso fue suave y dulce, sus labios embonaban perfectamente en un baile corto, ya que Shadow lo rompió para ver directamente a los ojos hielo del rubio con una expresión seria y algo molesta.

 **-¡¿Te ibas a ir con quién?!** -Pronuncio con evidente enojo Shadow frunciendo más las cejas- **Tú eres mío Vio-kun, ¿entendiste?, mío y de nadie más, así que no lo olvides**

Vio solo observo a su amigo en silencio unos minutos mientras gimoteaba levemente. Nunca lo había visto enojado antes, hasta cierto grado le daba miedo.

 **-¡Mentiroso!** -Rompió en llanto otra vez ignorando por completo las palabras del peli morado- **¡Cuando crezcas te casaras con alguien más y te olvidaras de mí!**

 **-Vio-kun...** -Murmuro Shadow con sus iris sangre levemente quebrados y brillosos. Con suavidad tomo las manos del pequeño mientras le depositaba otro beso para hacerlo callar- **Vio-kun, cuando seamos grandes te convertiré realmente en mi esposo, y así estaremos siempre juntos, lo juro por todos mis videojuegos**

 **-Shadow-chan...** -Pronuncio Vio con su rostro totalmente cubierto por una sombra rojiza- **¿De verdad nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes?** -Shadow solo asintió rápidamente mostrando una sonrisa, antes de sentir el frio suelo de la habitación, ya que el rubio se le lanzo encima para abrazarlo **\- ¡Te quiero mucho Shadow-chan!**

 **-Te amo Vio-kun** -Murmuro Shadow lo suficientemente alto para ser oído, con una sonrisa en el rostro correspondiendo el abrazo de su ahora pequeño prometido

 **-Cariño, es hora de que Shadow regrese a su casa** -Hablo una voz suave abriendo la puerta de la habitación encontrando a ambos pequeños acostados en el suelo aun vestidos con aquel ropaje sobre sus ropas- **¿A qué estaban jugando?**

 **-Jugábamos a que nos casábamos** -Pronuncio Vio sencillamente aun abrazando a Shadow

 **-Eso explica la ropa** -Pronuncio Dark detrás de la mujer- **Hora de irnos a casa Shadow, despídete de Vio**

 **\- No, un ratito más** -Pronuncio el peli morado abrazando con más fuerza al rubio

 **-¡No quiero que Shadow-chan se valla!** -Grito el rubio aferrándose más a su amigo

Ambos tutores se voltearon a ver antes de soltar un suspiro agotado antes de intentar separar a ambos niños, los cuales gritaban y pataleaban para que no los separaran.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-No puedo creer que use un vestido...** -Pronuncio para sí mismo un joven hylian de 14 años de edad, su cabello era rubio semejante a los rayos del sol, sus iris azules como el hielo, entre sus manos se encontraba un viejo álbum de fotos de pastas rojizas con bordes dorados, dentro de este, según su progenitora, se encontraban casi todas las "travesuras" que hacia junto al peli morado de iris sangre.

 **-Y yo no puedo creer que ya no quieras usar uno** -Pronuncio una voz gruesa a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que el rubio sentía como lo abrazaban por la cintura- **Te verías lindo**

 **-Eres un idiota pervertido Shadow** -Pronuncio con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas Vio evitando la mirada del peli morado

 **-Pero soy tu idiota pervertido ratón de biblioteca** -Pronuncio Shadow antes de depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del rubio causando que su sonrojo abarcara casi todo su rostro- **Feliz octavo aniversario mi Vio-kun**

 **-Feliz aniversario Shadow-chan** -Contesto el rubio antes de depositar un beso dulce en los labios de su novio

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Espero que les allá gustado este one-short X3

Esta idea vino cuando vi a mis primitos jugando a la familia, y a mi primito varón le toco usar un vestido xD pero no se veía tan lindo como Vio-kun u/u

Notas Aclaratorias:

El término "chan" y "kun" son honoríficos japoneses que se ponen después del nombre. A continuación les dejo los significados si no los conocen aun nwn

kun: Es para personas con las que tienes más confianza, o ya conoces. Lo usan los mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos a los que les tienen cariño.

Chan: Se usa como una especie de diminutivo (Shadow-chan sería igual a Shady o Shadito), y generalmente se da a personas a las que les tienes mucho cariño y confianza.

Ya saben, dudas, preguntas, felicitaciones, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, todo será bien recibido ^w^


End file.
